disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Scroop
Scroop was the secondary antagonist but is later the true main antagonist from Disney's 2002 animated film Treasure Planet. He is an alien spider/crab-like creature who attempts to stage a mutiny on the ship. He was voiced by Michael Wincott. Appearances ''Treasure Planet'' He first appears when the ship's cabin boy, Jim Hawkins, accidentally eavesdrops on the crews's plans for a mutiny while mopping the deck. Scroop discovers the boy and attempts to intimidate him into minding his own business. Jim recklessly insults the alien, provoking him into attempting to kill the boy while the other crew members cheer him on, and is only saved when Silver intervenes. Mr. Arrow soon arrives on the scene and scolds Scroop for his behavior. Scroop is prevented from retaliating by a warning glare from Silver, but when Mr. Arrow turns around, the wicked alien makes a deep scowling face, foreshadowing Mr. Arrow's upcoming fate. Soon after, when Silver is furiously berating the crew for almost blowing the mutiny, Scroop attempts to defend his actions, explaining that Jim had been "sniffing" about. Silver disregards this, ordering the pirate to stick to the plan while he himself keeps Jim from getting any more suspicious. Later, during a supernova, Captain Amelia assigns Jim Hawkins to secure everyone's lifelines. Meanwhile, Mr. Arrow and Scroop are among the crew up on the rigging releasing the sails. A wave knocks Mr. Arrow off the ship, but he is saved by the lifeline Jim had carefully secured. This brief relief is short-lived when Scroop cuts Mr. Arrow's rope and sends him flying to his death in the black hole. After they escape the black hole, Scroop then sadly tells the news to Captain Amelia, having covered his tracks by getting rid of the cut lifeline and making it appear that it was not secured. Amelia subsequently blames Jim for Mr. Arrow's death, but Silver realizes the truth after receiving an evil smile from Scroop. Later that night, when everyone else in inside, Scroop spies on Silver as he comforts Jim. He senses a weakness in the cyborg, and decides to take advantage of it. The next morning, while the crew confront Silver over their impatience to mutiny, Scroop openly expresses his desire to kill Jim, Amelia and Delbert immediately. Silver retaliates by grabbing Scroop by the throat and threatening to kill him if he disobeyed orders again. After being flung into a barrel of purps, an incensed Scroop grabs the purp in one of his claws and harasses Silver in front of Hands, Grewnge and Blinko about his soft spot, but Silver insists that he does not, making it clear that he only cared about Flint's trove. Jim, who is hiding in the barrel, hears this, not knowing that Silver was just trying to save himself from Scroop's wrath. The confrontation is interrupted when the ship finally arrives at Treasure Planet. When Silver discovers that Jim had overheard everything and fails to stop him from alerting the Captain and Dr. Doppler, he calls his crew to begin the mutiny. Scroop is seen a couple of times along with Hands, Crex, Verne and Grewnge who attempt to melt the lock of the Captain's quarters. Jim, Amelia, Delbert and Morph eventually escape and land on the planet, with Scroop left alone to watch the ship as the pirates begin their pursuit. Scroop is not seen again until his final scene when Jim, B.E.N. and Morph return to the Legacy to retrieve the map and disable the cannons. Ben separates from Jim to disable the cannons, but in attempting to find the right wire amongst dozens, accidentally sets off the alarm momentarily. It is this that alerts Scroop that Jim is on board, and he chases the boy through the ship's corridors. Though Morph is able to stall him a couple of times, Scroop gets rid of the small alien by flinging him into the pipes on the ceiling. Scroop is suddenly forced to stop when Jim points a gun at him, but Ben mistakenly cuts the power to the ship. The pirate quickly uses this temporary moment of darkness to his advantage, disappearing from Jim's sight once the emergency lights had activated and stealthfully preparing to kill him from behind. Although Scroop is eventually discovered, courtesy of Morph's timely intervention, he manages to pin down Jim, but Ben accidently saves him by pulling the gravitation wire of the ship. Jim kicks Scroop through the wooden ceiling and sends him outside, but ends up floating outside himself. While Scroop manages to latch himself to the mast, Jim almost floats away from the ship but manages to grab onto the pirate flag, despite losing his pistol. Scroop climbs up the mast and, savoring the moment, slowly begins cutting the flag's rope, telling Jim to 'say hello' to Mr Arrow. Jim manages to pull himself down and grab the top of the mast before Scroop can fully cut through, and the alien angrily leaps at him. Jim manages to dodge Scroop and shove him into the flag. The sudden jerk snaps the damaged rope and sends Scroop floating away to his death. It is unknown if Scroop is floating into space, did he get revenge on Jim and Amelia. He is never seen again for the rest of the movie. Trivia *The way Scroop kills Mr. Arrow is very similar to what Scar does to Mufasa in The Lion King. Both villains reveal their true natures to their victims (Mr. Arrow and Mufasa), and blame their deaths on the protagonists (Jim and Simba). Both also meet a similar fate at the hands of the protagonists later on. *Due to the fact that Silver has a soft spot for Jim, and that Scroop is more evil, he turns out to be the true antagonist for the film, rather than John Silver. *Scroop's death seems to be in reverse because instead of "falling" to his death, he "rises" to his death. *One of the wallpaper images of Treasure Planet shows Scroop holding a culprit with his tongue impaled, although this scene was neither shown in the movie itself nor the deleted scenes of the DVD. It was shown on Trading Filmcardz and Treasure Planet: The Official Homepage.. * Scroop is the first secondary antagonist in Disney to become the true main antagonist and replace the original main antagonist (John Silver) in the same film, the second being Marina Del Rey (replacing King Triton) from The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. * Scroop is similar to Marina Del Rey from The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning: ** Both are the secondary antagonists, but are later the true main antagonists. ** Both are of non-human origin. ** Both are thin and scary. ** Both are ambitious, calculating, funny, jealous, greedy, power-hungry, and evil. ** Both serve as loyal, yet quite resentful, subordinates to their big and powerful leaders (John Silver and King Triton). ** Both wish to claim authority over their groups (Scroop wanting to take leadership over Silver’s pirate crew, and Marina wanting to be Triton’s attaché of the city of Atlantica). ** Both wish to kill the main protagonists (Jim and Ariel) along with their friends. *The original script mentions Scroop killing Captain Amelia by impaling her in the back, but they removed the scene in the film so Scroop would stay behind. **Amelia was going to threaten Scroop for his behavior in the original script. In the movie, however, she is replaced by Mr. Arrow. **In the original ending, Scroop was going to cut Jim's head off and used it as a trophy. However, the scene was replaced so that Scroop would cut the rope. **Scroop was originally going to be a bloody killer; however, in the the film he is a violent crewmember. *In the movie, Scroop is not with Zoff, but in the video game he has a minion called Zoff. Category:Classics Category:Masters of Evil Category:Pirates Category:Aliens Category:True Villains Category:Males Category:Predators Category:Monsters Category:Crimes Category:Murderers Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Brutal Villains Category:Strongest Villains Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:Spiders Category:Villains who successfully kill off a main character Category:Out of this World Villains Category:Satan like villians Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Brilliant Villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Villains who fall to their deaths Category:Henchmen Category:Sadists Category:Villains with a deranged laugh Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Killers Category:Pure Evil Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Deceased Category:Completely evil Category:Completely mad Category:Main antagonists Category:Treasure Planet villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Killer Villains Category:Hell Villains Category:Villains Without Villain Songs Category:Violent Killers